Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and an electric connector device configured to cover the part connected with a wiring board by an electrically-conductive cover member provided on a mating retaining member, which is subjected to a turning operation so as to maintain a mated state.
Description of Related Art
Generally in various electric equipment, etc., connecting various signal transmission media composed of FPC (flexible printed circuits), FFC (flexible flat cables), coaxial cables, or the like to a printed wiring board by using an electric connector device is widely carried out. The electric connector device like this is configured to, for example, mutually mate both electric connectors so that a plug connector coupled to signal transmission media such as coaxial cables is inserted in a receptacle connector mounted on a printed wiring board. In the case of mutual mating of both of the electric connectors, for example, a configuration in which the mutually mated state of both of the connectors is retained by subjecting an operation-lever-shaped mating retaining member provided in the plug connector to a turning operation so as to latch it with the receptacle-connector side is often employed.
On the other hand, in the electric connector device like this provided with the mating retaining member (mating operating lever), which retains the mutually mated state of both of the connectors, conventionally, in order to reduce the influence of electromagnetic wave noise from outside with respect to transmission signals and to reduce electromagnetic wave noise radiated toward the outside, a configuration in which electromagnetic shielding (shield) is carried out by covering the outer surface of a connector main-body part (insulating housing) and the outer side of a contact member by an electrically-conductive shell or a shield plate composed of a thin-plate-shaped metal member is often employed. Furthermore, for example, in below described Patent Document 2, etc., the mating retaining member (operation lever) is provided with an electrically-conductive cover member.
In more detail, when the mating retaining member (mating operating lever) is turned to a mating working position, the electrically-conductive cover member is configured to cover the connection part of electrically-conductive contacts of the counterpart connector (receptacle connector) and the wiring board. When such a configuration is employed, electromagnetic shielding (shield) with respect to the part of the electrically-conductive contacts connected to the wiring board is carried out when both of the connectors are mated, increase of manufacturing steps is prevented, and the connection state at the wiring-board connection part of the electrically-conductive contacts can be checked well until the mating retaining member is turned to a mating working position.
However, particularly along with, for example, further increase in frequencies of transmission signals in recent years, there are demands to further reduce the influence of the external electromagnetic wave noise with respect to main-body parts of the above described electrically-conductive contacts (electrically-conductive terminals) and the part connected with the wiring board and to further reliably prevent external radiation of electromagnetic wave noise from the connection part with respect to the wiring board.
The inventors of the present patent application herein disclose below conventional documents.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-73426
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-238410